Transporting goods or implements has long necessitated securing loads on vehicles or trailers. Movement of the load during transportion it is a problem because cargo may be damaged or it may create a safety hazard if not properly secured. There is a need for a way that is both reliable and cost effective in performing this function. Furthermore, manually adjusting the tension of the lashings to the precise requirements of the load reduces the chances of breaking the bindings by accidentally over-tightening them.
Prior related tie-down art has generally used one or more tum-buckles, the clevis, or a fixed eye used in conjunction with hooks to accomplish the task of securing loads. This generally involves stretching cordage or cable between a fixed anchor and a means of tightening it. To this end a variety of simple and more sophisticated devices exist that employ this principal.
More complex tie-down devices have included combinations of these together with mechanical tensioning components, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,627 issued to Patterson. The mechanical component permits better adjustment of tension, however, it tends to be somewhat more complicated, bulky, and can be comparatively expensive.
Load binding mechanisms that permit incremental adjustment of load tension have the advantage of customizing the tension to the load. This type of manually adjusted device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,729 issued to Walker that combines hooks with a coiled strap and tum-buckle. While it permits adjusting the tension made to fit the load, use may be somewhat cumbersome and restricted.
Moreover, the exposure of bindings to the user is a problem common in background art. If the binding device can suddenly pop open, this increases the threat of injury. Binding devices exist that gradually tighten a load. Some of these use a rachet handle mechanism that can be unsafe for the user upon release. The individual is exposed to the cordage or cable if it breaks as tension is increased and the lashings are tightened to secure a cargo load. The binding may break causing injury to the individual user. The chance of injury may be reduced or eliminated if a device is able to secure the binding at critical points that permit both the adjustment of binder tension in a gradual manner and retraction of the cordage into a protective encasement or shield.